


Dance

by Numerion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numerion/pseuds/Numerion





	Dance

Slash by slash, step by step, push onwards.  
Dodge, strike, stab dodge.   
Don't stop. Dance.  
Don't look, feel.  
Listen. Clanging of metal on metal, again and again.  
Slash, stab, scream, dodge, slash.   
Dance.   
Dance till the end.   
Yours or theirs. 

Stab, slash, stab, dodge, stab.   
No more feeling.   
Fall down.   
Lie.

Cheat the game. Wake up among the rotting dead.   
Have breakfast.   
Steal their things.   
Follow the tracks. 

Find them.   
Wait.   
Wait some more.   
There, waiting paid off. Slash and stab.   
Bite.   
Run. 

Stop.   
Now it's dark.   
Their turn to run   
Stab, stab, stab. Laugh.   
Hear their screams.   
Walk.   
Watch them run. 

Follow the tracks.   
Stop.  
Crawl.   
Bite.   
Laugh.  
Stab.  
Bite again.   
Grab a sword.   
Dance.   
Dance until the morning.   
Dance amids the rotting dead.  
Dance until you fade away.


End file.
